Wings of ice
by Yin Kagamine
Summary: Soul cree que su banda era la mejor de todos los tiempos, pero abandonara esa idea cuando la competencia entre en juego.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a su brillante autor las canciones que aparecerán

tampoco son mías (;-;) sino de sus respectivos autores, sin más que decir

Lean!

**-**_**Soul Pov.-**_

Mi nombre es Soul Evans soy el chico mas cool de toda Death city y el vocalista de la banda numero uno del mundo _Souls of star_ junto a mis amigos Black Star y

Death the Kid hacemos la mejor música Rock de todos los tiempos y no hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarnos, o eso creía hasta este día…

Black Star nos había invitado a mí y a Kid a un bar. Esta noche a la _"back room"_ era un nombre muy extraño pero me da igual. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero Black Star me termino convenciendo

-Viejo este es el mejor bar. De Death City te encantara ¡confía en tu Dios!

- Si lo que tu digas Black Star ¬¬

- Solo espero que sea simétrico- adivinen quien lo dijo

- ¡Bien entremos!

Cuando entramos no era la gran cosa solo un bar. Cualquiera con muchas mesas, una barra de bebidas, mucha gente y al fondo ¿un escenario con instrumentos?

- Black Star- lo llame- ¿para que es el escenario?- no estará esperando que toquemos ¿o si?

- No tengo idea

- Talvez algún grupo novato toque – dijo Kid mientras nos sentábamos

- Pues no nos llegaran ni a los talones – dije yo orgulloso

Como era de esperarse varios fanáticos vinieron para pedirnos un autógrafo nuestro pero cuando las luces se bajaron todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos para ver a la banda que estaba por salir se veía que eran un poco mas conocidos de lo que creíamos

Se veía que los chicos del bar. Se veían un poco mas emocionados que las mujeres ¿porque? Ni idea entonces la voz de un hombre se escucho en el lugar.

- Por favor démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Wings of ice

- NO!ESE NOMBRE NO ES PARA NADA SIMETRICO! -grito Kid a punto de desmayarse, mientras todos los del local nos miraban raro

- Perdón -dijo el sentándose Black Star y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada

En ese momento en el escenario aparecieron 5 chicas que tomaron sus instrumentos y lugares en el escenario, la baterista era una chica rubia con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, tenía ojos azules e iba vestida con una remera…

La bajista parecía más bien tímida tenia el cabello rosa y cortado disparejo sus ojos eran azules y de ropa tenia un top rojo con una falda corta que desde la pierna izquierda iba descendiendo en forma diagonal. La guitarrista parecía hermana de la baterista solo que era mas alta su cabello era mas bien castaño y sus ojos de un azul mas oscuro iba vestida con un Jean ajustado botas negras y una remera de mangas cortas con la manga derecha caída negra y con letras blancas decía Gothic! Y por último la vocalista era una chica alta, pero más baja que yo tenía el cabello rubio ceniza suelto y sus ojos eran color verde jade, tenía puesto una remera blanca musculosa que tenía algunas partes desgarradas que mostraban bajo ellas tela negra. Un jean claro y algo desgastado con cadenas a un lado de él y en las manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos de red negra que iban desde los dedos hasta abajo del codo.

Hola nosotras somos Wings of ice y vamos a tocar una canción llamada Paper Moon esperamos que les guste, dicho esto se preparó y la música de los instrumentos comenzó a sonar

I'm Falling

Down Into My Shadow

iki wo hisomete

matteiru Deadly Night

Don't Scary

majou ga egaita

kaboja no basha mo

sono me ni utsuseru kara

See

you in your dreams Yeah Baby

kowai yume datoshitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Black Paper Moon

shinjite kureta nara!

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

miagereba kagayaku

tsuki no youni

amai shiroku no ja me wo

otoshite Guard no ni

ukabi aga no ji

Your Destiny

kimi ga no zomeba

donna sekai mo

sono te ni tsukameru

kara

matowasarenaite

dare ni mo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

eien

sakende kureta nara!

I Will Find You and Me My Dear

doko ni ite mo

karamitsuku jibaku wo toki hanaete

dare mo shinjinare

nakute hikutsu ni arubeki mo aru

sore no demo kimi no

kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Magic Blue Ship

yume wo miushinatte

me yo wa tadaki miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

shinreru

kimi wa hitori jyanai

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

tadoritsukeru kimi ga

shinjiru nara

Cuando la vocalista termino de cantar y la música de los instrumentos cesó el lugar se llenó de aplausos, gritos, chiflidos y un escándalo total. Quede boquiabierto ¡Eran realmente buenas! Mire a Kid y a Black Star que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Cuando todo se calmó la vocalista comenzó a hablar

-Gracias, gracias, bueno ahora quisiéramos presentar a los miembros de la banda. Ella es la baterista más graciosa del mundo es ¡Patty! - dijo mientras la

baterista elevaba las baquetas, las ponía en forma de "X" y la gente aplaudía- ahora la bajista más linda del lugar ¡Liz! -la presento mientras Liz guiñaba un ojo y de nuevo apulsos y uno que otro chiflido- ella es la mejor bajista del mundo ¡Chrona! - dijo mientras la nombrada saludaba algo avergonzada. Y más apulsos .En ese momento la chica llamada Liz le arrebato el micrófono a la cantante

- Y un aplauso para la cantante con la mejor voz de todos los tiempos ¡Maka!-dijo mientras la señalaba, otro gran aplauso inundo el lugar y se escucharon algunos gritos.

- En fin Adiós!-dijo Maka la cantante mientras todas se retiraban del escenario

No sé porque pero tenía una necesidad de hablarle a esa chica...

Fin del cappp! espero que les haya gustado y les agradecería que apretaran es botón de abajo y digan me si les gusto y debo continuarla o debe irse a la basura bueno recuerden que es mi primera vez escribiendo bien adioses!


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a su brillante autor las canciones de aquí no son mías tampoco (T3T) si no de sus respectivos autores

Sin más que decir Lean!

~Maka Pov~

¡Que nervios!. Íbamos a tocar en el bar más famoso de Death City "Black Room" por primera vez. No es que nunca hubiésemos tocado en ningún lugar ya teníamos experiencia con ese tema pero nunca habíamos tocado en el Black Room todas las famosas bandas de Rock pasaron por este lugar. Y ahora nos tocaba a nosotras ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son mi banda? pues se las presento la baterista es Patty Thompson nuestra bajista es Chrona Makensin, luego la guitarrista es Liz Thompson además de ser nuestra Estilista, Tsubaki Nakatsukaza es nuestra publicista y representante yo soy la vocalista soy Maka Albarn Tengo el cabello rubio ceniza y mis ojos son verdes jade.

La voz del presentador interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Por favor demos le una calurosa bienvenida a Wings of ice- sí, nos llamamos Wings of ice pero de repente se escuchó un grito

-NO!ESE NOMBRE NO ES PARA NADA SIMETRICO!-¿Quién fue el loco que grito eso? o-o luego de que hubo un silencio se escuchó un "perdón" de parte del loco.

Todas salimos al escenario y vi -por en medio de la oscuridad y las pocas luces que había a Souls of Stars, la banda rock del momento me pregunto ¿qué aran aquí? en ese momento salí de mis pensamientos cuando el lugar se empezó a iluminar por las luces y los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, entonces tome el micrófono y dije:

-Hola nosotras somos Wings of ice y vamos a tocar una canción llamada Paper Moon esperamos que les guste - entonces nos preparamos y empezó a sonar por el lugar la música de los instrumentos

I'm Falling

Down Into My Shadow

iki wo hisomete

matteiru Deadly Night

Don't Scary

majou ga egaita

kaboja no basha mo

sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby

kowai yume datoshitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Black Paper Moon

shinjite kureta nara!

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

miagereba kagayaku

tsuki no youni

amai shiroku no ja me wo

otoshite Guard no ni

ukabi aga no ji

Your Destiny

kimi ga no zomeba

donna sekai mo

sono te ni tsukameru kara

matowasarenaite

dare ni mo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

eien

sakende kureta nara!

I Will Find You and Me My Dear

doko ni ite mo

karamitsuku jibaku wo toki hanaete

dare mo shinjinare

nakute hikutsu ni arubeki mo aru

sore no demo kimi no

kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Magic Blue Ship

yume wo miushinatte

me yo wa tadaki miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

shinreru

kimi wa hitori jyanai

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

tadoritsukeru kimi ga

shinjiru nara

Cuando deje de cantar la música de los instrumentos empezó a cesar de apoco hasta que se terminó, en ese momento el lugar se llenó de aplausos, gritos y chiflados. Sonreí nos había ido mejor de lo que esperaba cuando todo el alboroto ceso tome el micrófono para hablar

-Gracias, gracias, bueno ahora quisiéramos presentar a los miembros de la banda. Ella es la baterista más graciosa del mundo es ¡Patty!-dije mientras la señalaba y ella elevaba las baquetas y las ponía en forma de "X" y la gente aplaudía- ahora la bajista más linda del lugar ¡Liz! -dije mientras Liz guiñaba un ojo- ella es la mejor bajista del mundo ¡Chrona!-la presente mientras ella saludaba avergonzada al público. En ese momento Liz me saco el micrófono de las manos para decir algo.

- un aplauso para la cantante con la mejor voz de todos los tiempos ¡Maka!-dijo mientras me señalaba y otro gran aplauso inundo el lugar y se escucharon algunos gritos.

-En fin Adiós!-dije con una gran sonrisa mientras nos retirábamos del escenario. Cuando llegamos tras bambalinas nos abrazamos y gritamos de emoción

-AHHHHHHH!-gritamos todas

- Fue un éxito total chicas - nos dijo Tsubaki con su típica amabilidad-felicidades chicas

- Gracias - respondimos todas a la vez

Dicho eso nos fuimos a cambiar. Yo me cambie por una blusa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra (ya que hacia algo de frió) y me deje los mismos jeans, cuando salí afueran estaban Liz ya cambiada por unos pantalones negros las mismas botas y una blusa manga corta rosa y encima un saco de lana, Patty estaba vestida con un pantalón bombacho negro y una blusa amarilla con una jirafa a un lado y el mismo saco que su hermana, Chrona estaba con su típico vestido negro largo.

Nos estábamos yendo del lugar cuando me di cuenta de que deje en el camerino mi celular.

-chicas adelántense luego las alcanzo, deje mi celular en el camerino

- Estas segura Maka-chan? te acompañamos?-pregunto Tsubaki con su típica amabilidad

Negué con la cabeza - estaré bien vallan luego tomare un taxi

- Esta bien - me dijeron todas mientras volvían a caminar en dirección a sus casas

Entra en el bar (por la puerta trasera claro está) y entre a los camerinos cuando entre me dispuse a buscar mi celular, cuando lo encontré me di cuenta de que me observaban así que me di la vuelta para encontrarme nada menos que con el cantante de "Souls of Stars"

-Hola - me dijo el con una sonrisa

-Hola-le respondí algo extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Solo venía a felicitarlas, pero veo que llegue un poco tarde-dijo y se volteó a verme- y ¿tu?

- Buscaba mi celular-dije mostrando el pequeño aparato- bueno adiós

- Espera - me dijo y en un ágil movimiento me estampo contra la pared y me miro a los ojos- que te parece si tomamos algo

- No gracias - trate de decir educada mente pero creo que no lo logre ya que estaba enojad por la forma en que estampo contra la pared

- ¿Porque no? no quieres estar un rato con la estrella del momento - me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, fruncí el entrecejo ¿quién se creía que era ... ADEMAS DE UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK- y entonces ¿qué dices?-me pregunto

Me acerque un poco a su rostro y le dije - No salgo con estrellas de Rock- le dije era verdad no iba a cometer el mismo error devuelta, y dicho esto me solté de su agarre y me encamine hacia la salida.

Realmente me puso los pelos de punta ¿acaso creía que yo era una cualquiera? ¿una de sus fanáticas? pues no, no lo soy- pensé subiéndome al taxi mientras le daba la dirección de mi casa- él era solo un niño mimado igual que el...

CHARARARANNNN! bue...

Segundo cap. terminado perdón por la espera :_D pero la inspiración no venía así que la obligue a venir a patadas owo cambiando de tema no puedo creer que tenga 4 Rewiews 0 soy muy feliz y contestare por acá:

- Vale-chan: Gracias que bueno que te gusto :D y aquí está el segundo cap. como esperabas :B

- Lulu-chan: Si puedes llamarme Tsubaki-chan (aunque ahora me cambie el nombre por otro un poco más original) y gracias por el apoyo me gustan mucho tus historias.

- Kiriha-chan: Si Soul tiene una necesidad owo ya la cumplió pero como veras no le salio muy bien... que suerte que te haya gustado :3 cuídate.

- Natsu 02 : Si tienes razón el capítulo 1 me salio algo corto por ser el primero pero espero que este me haya salido más largo para no dejarte con las ganas n.n

Finalmente: Porque me cambie el nombre? Pues no lo sentía muy original Tsubaki Nakatsukaza así que lo cambie por este aun así pueden decir me Tsubaki-chan si quieren como Lulu -chan bien lo veo en el siguiente cap.

PD: Les pido que miren mi perfil y me digan si subo la historia del N.O.B (el que me inspire en el manga de Batlle club) quiero su opinión antes de subirlo

buenos nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater no me pertenece ni blablabla…. POR FAVOR LEER COMENTARIOS AL FINAL :3

-Soul Pov.-

Me quede pasmado en mi lugar, me habían rechazado? A mi? A SOUL EVANS?

VIEJO! Que te paso? – grito Black Star entrando

M-mm-me r-re – dije tartamudeando en shock

Me? – me insito a continuar Kid.

Me rechazaron – dije

- JAJAJAJAJAJA- estallo Black Star a carcajadas

Gran forma de animarlo ¬¬- dijo Kid – esta bien Soul algún día, alguna chica te iba a rechazar.

Y PARECE QUE ESE DIA ES HOY – grito Black Star

No me importa no me rendiré hasta que caiga a mis pies - No importa lo que se necesite esa chica iba a caer ante mi tarde o temprano y pienso asegurarme de que sea temprano.

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir – dije despidiéndome

Si recuerden que mañana tocaremos en el V-on –dijo Kid **(n/a:** N/A: V-on lo vi en uno de mis posters de Vocaloid, es una parodia a K-ON! pero con la V de vocaloid ** ) **

Si adiós

Adiós – dijeron los dos

Me encamine a mi casa pensando como rayos iba a hacer a esa chica caer a mis pies, digo solo se su nombre y de que banda es no es mucho :S pero creo que buscare en Internet haber si encuentro algo.

Antes de darme cuanta estaba en mi apartamento

Vamos a ver quien es esa tal Maka … - dije entrando a Internet- Mmm este sitio parece bueno – dije dándole clic a un link- veamos

Maka Albarn es la vocalista de el grupo Wing of Ice un grupo de Rock conformado por Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson y Chrona Makensie (n/a: espero haberlos escrito bien :S) .

Ella actualmente tiene unos 16 años y empezó su gusto por la música a los 10 años, Le gusta la música, salir con sus amigas, leer y componer canciones, la mayoría de las canciones de Wing of Ice fueron compuestas por ella.

- mmm interesante – dije sonriendo- veamos que dice de sus presentaciones

El grupo Wings of ice se presento esta noche en el _"back room" _ y hay rumores de que la próxima semana tocaran en el V-on y también se rumorea que sacaran un nuevo tema

Sin más que decir adiós ATTE: un fanático loco :3

Bueno Makita nos vemos en el V-on - dije sonriendo para mi mismo

-Maka Pov-

Ahhggg! No puedo creer lo que ese Soul Evans me hiso pasar quien rayos cree que es? Nunca en mi vida sería su fanática el amor de fanática no es real y el solo se aprovecharía tal como lo hiso ese tonto el vocalista de … Aggr! No, no quiero seguir pensando en ese –dije mientras tomaba un poco de gaseosa y me sentaba en el sofá – mmm creo que debería terminar esta canción/dije agarrando un papel y un lápiz- después de todo la próxima semana vamos a presentarla-Así que comencé a cantarla

Moo yukiba ga nai wa

No where to go

kono koi no netsu-ryou

The calories of this love

Ahh...

hai-iro no kumo Monochro(me) no ken-sou

Gray cloud Monochrome bustle

hizashi wa kageri

Sun light shadows

yugure wa iro wo kaete iku

Dusk changes it's color

Ahh, sekai ga nigin-de

Ahh, World ooze

sore demo SUKI de ireru-ka nante

Even so will I still love you

wakatte-ru kedo do-sureba iino

Obvious But what can I do

do-sitara...do-sureba...

What can I ... How can I ...

BAKA dana... watashi...

What a fool ... I am ...

hajime-ru noyo kore wa sensou

Let's begin This is war

ureshi-sou na kimi wo miru nante

To see you happy!(with someone else)

setsu-naru koi sore wa tsumi

Earnest feeling of love Shall be Sin

misete ageru watashi no omoi wo

-Ahh necesito terminar esta canción pronto – dije golpeando el lápiz contra mi mejilla

_** Continuara…. (?**_

NO merezco vivir x_x TARDE MUCHO! GOMEN! D:

Acepto sus sinceros tomatazos -w- y ahora a contestar rewiers (?

**Pao Nyaa****: **Así? Owo yo todavía me estoy decidiendo entre 2 xD

**Anzu Evans:** Enserio? ;_; muchas gracias por la bienvenida ^^ y emm si estoy segura que Soul fue fechado por cupido XD

**Lulu-chan :** jejeje ^^U perdón por no subir mas seguido es que eh estado con exámenes :S bueno a quei esta la conti8 que esperabas n_n

**Kiriha-chan:** JAJA me gustaria saber que esperabas que pasara owo por ahí te pido una que otra canción porque estoy medio corta con eso e_e

**Vale-alice:** Gracias n_n y bueno solo digo que como tu dices maka no dejan que se pasen con ella veo algo difícil que Soul consiga lo que quiere :S y bueno si mis caps son cortos ^^U no me da para mucho mas y de nuevo siento la demora.

**Rin Kagamine1**: Bueno aquí esta la conti

**Shald120:** JAJA ya se van a enamorar pero en este cap no :D parece que Maka todavía ni lo encuentra atractivo ¬w¬ pero bueno y si sonaste como Spirit XD

**Bueno gente yo me despido aquí, se que este cap salio MUY corto u_u y es que estaba escribiendo y paf se corto la inspiración y dije –bueno no voy a esperar mas lo subo así- y mi correctora de errores ortográficos no esta u-u así que me disculpo por cualquier error, bueno yo me despido **

**Yin Kagamine Fuera! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**EHHH VUELTO – le tiran zapatos y tomates- Perdón ;u: es que ….. La escuela, las pruebas, sacar la caca del gato tome me ocupo… seamos sinceros no lo subí por vaga pero acá esta :_**

**Soul Ester no me pertenece y todos lo tenemos bien clarito**

~ Soul Pov. ~

Me acababa de despertar estaba en la sala de mi casa con un par de latas de cervezas al lado mió y Kid y Black Star durmiendo como bebes también en el piso .w., apenas me levante me volví a acostar ya que me dolía la cabeza por la resaca, se deben preguntar porque tomamos? Pues festejamos que anoche tocamos en el V-on y fue un verdadero éxito :D . Me dirigí a mi cuarto donde me duche y me cambie de ropa me fije en mi calendario que tenia un día marcado con la palabra "Venganza" ….. eh? Venganza…. Venganza de que? .w. haber déjenme recordar… ._. AH ESO ES! Esta noche Maka y su grupo van a tocar en el V-on también conocido como el día donde me iba a vengar de maka por rechazarme. Escuche a Black y Kid despertarse, bueno lo mejor será preparar 3 cafés y 3 aspirinas xD.

~Maka Pov~

_Varias__horas__después_…

Me acababa de despertar, estaba tirada en mi cama con mi ropa del día anterior y un montón de hojas para terminar la letra de la canción la cual conseguí terminar anoche ( n/a: pasaron la noche haciendo cosas diferentes y se levantaron diferentes re opuestos xD) Recibí una llamada de Liz que decía que ya teñíamos que ir para su casa pera ir todas juntas al V-on, así que me arregle y me encamine hacia la casa de Liz.

_Después__…__._

Estaba realmente paralizada con el vestuario, no era que no me gustara o que fuera feo pero… nunca había enseñado _**tanto**_. Llevaba puesto y me llegaba hasta 10 cm. debajo del pecho, dejando al descubierto el estomago una botas color marrón hasta debajo de la rodilla y cadenas mi cabello lo llevaba suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas a los costados que después liz unió atrás de mi cabeza para formar una media coleta, de maquillaje traía los ojos sin sombra solo un poco de delineador y los labios los llevaba pintados de rojo sangre. Se me olvido mencionar que estábamos en los camerinos del V-on ya que dentro de poco tendríamos que salir.

Bueno chicas buena suerte! – dijo Tsubaki con su típica sonrisa

Gracias Tsubaki – les dijimos todas a coro

Bueno ahora démosle la bienvenida a una nueva banda WINGS-OF-ICE! (n/a: esto lo hice así para aclarar que lo dijo con espacios entre cada palabra) – y el lugar se lleno de aplausos

Caminamos hacia el escenario y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, antes de que empezara la canción aproveche para mirar al publico y entre la gente vi. A ese de Soul Ester Evans Uhhggg! ewe, la música empezó a sonar y con eso yo me prepare para cantar.

~Soul Pov~

Llevaba un buen rato en el V-on junto a Black Star y Kid esperando que Maka y su banda salga para tocar hasta que el presentador dijo:

Bueno ahora démosle la bienvenida a una nueva banda WINGS-OF-ICE!

Y el lugar se lleno de aplausos, en ese momento salieron y me quede hipnotizado con ella, vestía un short ajustado de Jean, una musculosa negra con manchas de pintura en plateado dejando al descubierto el estomago una botas color marrón hasta debajo de la rodilla y cadenas y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso antes de que ya me diera cuenta comenzaron a tocar.

Moo yukiba ga nai wa

No where to go

kono koi no netsu-ryou

The calories of this love

Ahh...

hai-iro no kumo Monochro(me) no ken-sou

Gray cloud Monochrome bustle

hizashi wa kageri

Sun light shadows

yugure wa iro wo kaete iku

Dusk changes it's color

Ahh, sekai ga nigin-de

Ahh, World ooze

sore demo SUKI de ireru-ka nante

Even so will I still love you

wakatte-ru kedo do-sureba iino

Obvious But what can I do

do-sitara...do-sureba...

What can I ... How can I ...

BAKA dana... watashi...

What a fool ... I am ...

hajime-ru noyo kore wa sensou

Let's begin This is war

ureshi-sou na kimi wo miru nante

To see you happy!(with someone else)

setsu-naru koi sore wa tsumi

Earnest feeling of love Shall be Sin

misete ageru watashi no omoi wo

I will show you my heart

sakende mita Megaphone wa koware-teta no

Megaphone I screamed with was broken

dore-dake senobi sitatte

How hard I try to reach up

kimi no shikai ni haira-nai

And fail to get into your sight

Ahh, itsumo-manika hareta sora zen-zen niawa-nai

Ahh, Clear sky slid by Never suiting(this situation)

kimochi ga osae-rare nakute do-shitara...do-sureba...

I can't get hold of my feeling What can I... How do I...

naite-nanka nain dakara ne...

(I am)Not crying / I am not...

Dai-SUKI

I LOVE YOU

tataka-u noyo heart wo ute

Let's fight it out Shoot the heart

shudan nante erande rare-nai

There's no time for selecting means

skirt hirari mise-tsukeru noyo

Show off my skirt flutter

kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

I'll get your eyes on me

gei-geki youi

Get ready to intercept

sen-kyou wa imada furi nano desu

War situation is still disadvantageous

koi wa mou-moku

Love is blind

kimi no kuchi-zuke de mega sameru no

I'll be awaken by your kiss

Terminaron de tocar y yo sonreí torcidamente para luego encaminarme a su camerino para darle la sorpresa a Maka.

~Maka Pov~

Después de tocar entre a mi camerino completamente feliz ya que a la gente le fascino el nuevo tema, estaba frente a el espejo tarareando una canción cuando escuche:

-Felicidades Makita-chan – Una voz justo en mi oreja y era una voz que ya había escuchado

AH! – di un salto en el asiento y me pare pegándome a la pared de paso, mirando a ese intruso que me sonreía torcidamente – que haces aquí? ¬¬

Que no es obvio? – dijo el arrogante ese- vengo a verte y a felicitarte – dijo con cara de nene que no rompe un plato – o es que… te pone nerviosa mi presencia? – dicho esto me acorralo contra la pared y acerco su cara a mi cuello – es eso makita-chan?

Claro que no! – le dije enojada – solo me molestas!

Segura? No será que te parezco atractivo? Porque tu si me pareces atractiva – dijo mientras me daba besos en el cuello y tocaba la pierna, emití un leve jadeo que esperaba que no oyera – jee – se rió de mi ò3ó

BASTA! –dije empujándolo lejos de mi – QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? TE CREES QUE POR SER UN MÚSICO TODAS TE AMAN? NO TE CREAS TANTO ESTUPIDO! ODIO A LA GENTE COMO TU – cuando termine le arroje un perfume que había por ahí ya que no tenia ningún libro y me fui enojada de ahí, dando por terminada la conversación.

**EMMM****HOLA!****:33****Ya****subí****la****conti****… ****y****..****se****que****me****odian!****;A;****yo****me****quejo****de****los****autores****que****no****suben****las****historias****rápido****y****luego****yo****lo****hago****.w.****eso****es****algo****que****no****entiendes****hasta****que****te****vuelves****escritora****de****fanfiction.**

**A CONTESTAR REWIERS!:**

SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ : Ni yo se quien le hizo tanto daño a Maka y si xD parece que Maka le esta tratando de bajar el ego a Soul.

Rinkagamine1 : La canción era Love is War de Miku Hatsune.

Lulu-chan : Hola o3o bueno como dije xD la canción es Love is War y espero que te allá gustado el cap.

eiko-mitsuko : Muchas Gracias TwT

Shald120 : Y si XD inclusive a Soul lo rechazan ewe

Ai-chanWayland : MUCHAS MUCHAS CALABAZAS :3 y gracias ^^

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el cap y creo que me esforcé para hacerlo más largo… etto muchas gracias por los rewiers y todas sus conmovedores palabras TWT (¿

Yin Kagamine fuera! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa :D bueno emm ._. Sé que me odian T-T y no los culpo… pero me fui de vacaciones

~Soul Pov~

Me encontraba encerrado en mi casa no solo por el horrible calor sino también porque hoy era esa fecha tan esperada por algunos y tan odiada por otros, hablo de San Valentín cada año mi casa era rodeada de chicas completamente locas con regalos para mí, eso me molesta mucho pero más me molesta que hayan roto mi ventana con una caja de bombones Ahh _eso no es cool –w-._

Es muy irónico que antes anduviera con la primera chica que se me cruzara y ahora solo pienso en una, es irónico que me llenen todos los años con regalos para san Valentín cuando yo solo busco uno, es muy irónico que aunque tenga a todas las chicas a mis pies a la que quiero _no la tengo… _

Pero más que irónico me parece raro que yo: Soul Evans el chico más cool y popular de todos, el más deseado y el rompecorazones se haya enamorado **(n/a: Dios como le cambie la personalidad .w.)**. Porque sí, me enamore y aunque lo negara con todas mis fuerzas mi alma siempre lo supo y ya no puedo seguir negándolo, y ustedes estarán pensando _"Oh que maravilloso! El está sintiendo el amor!"_ pero hay un problema y es que la chica de la cual me enamore no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Oh sí! Me enamore de Maka Albarn la chica que más me odia en este planeta y sinceramente no la culpo, fui un estúpido con ella pero lo que pasaba es que estaba completamente cegado por la rabia pero ahora quiero remediar las cosas y empezare desde hoy.

Salí de mi casa (por atrás y disfrazado xD) y me encamine al centro comercial necesitaba comprar un regalo para maka aprovechando la fecha. Me pase horas buscando un regalo que fuera perfecto pero .w. es la primera vez que compro para alguna chicas ya que a mis anteriores novias nunca les regale nada… bueno di muchas vueltas hasta que encontré un collar que era: una púa **(n/a: plumillas, uñas como quieran son esas cositas triangulares para tocar la guitarra)** azul en una cadena de plata y pedí que le escribieran con negro "Maka" no era la gran cosa pero a juzgar por cómo se viste creo que será perfecto para ella. Luego de salir de allí me subí a mi moto y cuando pase por una florería compre un ramo de rosas azules **(n/a: perdón xD es que son mis favoritas owo) **seguí conduciendo hasta la casa de maka, y se preguntaran como se donde vive pues… tengo contactos, supongo que estaría dormida ya que eran las 8:00 de la mañana xD, deje las flores con la cajita con el collar dentro y me fui directo a mí casa.

~Maka Pov~

Me levante y fui hacia mi balcón para tomar aire fresco, apenas llegue allí bostece y me estire pero cuando mire para abajo note algo extraño en mi puerta así que baje a ver que era. Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi un enorme ramo de rosas azules y una pequeña cajita enfrente del ramo, la abrí y era un hermoso collar azul de púa con mi nombre *-* se que para muchas no será mucho pero a mí me encanto. Tome todo y volví a entrar deje las flores en agua y me coloque la púa, después me fui a ducharme y a desayunar. Estaba comiendo cuando me pregunte quien la abría mandado ya que no tenia tarjeta ni nada y últimamente no eh conocido a nadie nuevo :l (n/a: ay makita si supieras xD) termine de comer deje lo platos sucios en el lavado y me fui a arreglar para salir al centro comercial con mis amigas. Lo que me puse fue: una simple blusa negra manga corta y de escote v unos jeans azules oscuro con agujeros y debajo de ellos calzas negras (para que no se vea mucha piel xD) una zapatillas azules, una vincha azul con un moño al costado y por supuesto la púa. Agarre un bolso negro que en vez de correa tenía una cadena y tenía el dibujo de una chica medio emo, adentro metí mi celular mi billetera **(n/a: o cartera por si hay alguien mexicano)** las llaves, un poco de maquillaje y mi mp3 para escuchar música.

Apenas llegue al death center me senté en una banca que había por ahí para esperar a las chicas…

-Hola- escuche detrás mío, casi me da un paro x.x, me di la vuelta y vi de quien se trataba era ese de Soul Evans e.e – como estas?

~Soul Pov~

- te importa?- Me respondió de una manera seca.

- pues por algo pregunte no?- le respondí al vilmente. Ella simplemente bufo- mira perdón por cómo te eh tratado hasta la fecha estuve actuando como un…

- Como un idiota? ¬¬

- si exactamente así -w- pero mira ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero? –rogaba porque dijera que si…

- Bueno… está bien ¿amigos? – oh fuck ewe la friendzone pero bueno por algo se empieza no?

- Amigos – le sonreí yo con mi sonrisa de tiburón.

Me parece que desde ahora las cosas empezaran a cambiar para bien.

**Bueno por fin la continuación no? xD se que soy una irresponsable ;-; pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo en los caps y aunque esta vez recibí pocos rewiers les agradezco mucho a todos :3 y a ti también persona que tal vez lee esta historia y no tiene cuenta por eso no me escribe… (no debe haber nadie así xD pero déjenme soñar) y ahora a contestar rewiers:**

**Mar y Sandra: pues claro que terminaran juntos ü me odiaría a mi misma si no fuera así ya saben lo que dicen "los que se pelean se aman" sobre cuando terminaran juntos no sabría decirles ya que no tengo los caps escritos desde antes y tampoco se de cuantos caps va a ser el fic pero en el próximo va a haber mucho SoulxMaka . y abajo puse su pedido de un resumen del próximo cap.**

**Rin Kagamine1: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Doshi-san: muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el cap ya el próximo pondré MUCHO SOULXMAKA MUAJAJAJA(?) y sobre tu comentario es Love is War de Miku Hatsune lo que pasa es que Miku Hatsune pertenece a Vocaloid.**

**MiiAnnGeL: Muchas gracias y espero que te sigan gustando los caps que faltan.**

**Resumen: **

_Todavía me pregunto quién será el de los regalos diarios en mi puerta._

_Realmente tienes tantas ganas de descubrirlo?_

_Por supuesto! Quiero conocerlo_

_Tal vez sea alguien que ya conoces.._

_Eh?_

_Me imagine un par de veces como seria besarme con alguien, pero nunca imagine que las cosas se dieran así: aquí, el besándome y yo respondiéndole con la misma intensidad. Además que estaba insegura a que conduciría aquello._

_**Fin del resumen! Una pregunta: **__**QUIEREN LEMON? **____**Y me dejan un rewier para una autora feliz? Ojala les haya gustado el cap **_

**Yin Kagamine Fuera! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola? Alguien me reuerda? A su autora fantasma? Entiendo si me detestan xD espero que les guste: **PERO ANTES por favor lean esto:**

**Ehh antes que nada es pedirles disculpas por no continuar mi fic, porque no me parece el empezar algo para dejarlo por la mitad y no volver, porque yo estoy consciente de que tengo que seguirlo pero lo fui posponiendo, el año 2011 y 2012 fueron años un poco difíciles por temas familiares entonces deje de lado el fic . Igualmente no me parece. Hace poco decidí volver a leer todos sus comentarios, eso me dio fuerza y ánimos para seguir porque adoro escribir pero no me sentía segura sobre si era buena en eso. **

-maka pov-

Me levante a la mañana y fui directo a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar aprovechando que era sábado pensaba quedarme todo el día en piyama tirada en el sofá, pero cuando iba a poner en marcha mi plan alguien toco la puerta así que me puse una bata y la abrí, era el cartero con un paquete para mi, pero no tenia remitente.

Cuando lo abrí me dejo impactada era una colección de libros que hace tiempo quería leer pero eran muy caros más una hermosa rosa blanca. Eso me dejo impactada ¿Quién me lo mandaría a mí? No podía imaginar a nadie. Aí que simplemente puse la rosa en agua y me dedique a empezar mi nueva colección de libros.

-¿? Pov-

Le acababa de pagar al cartero por entregar mi paquete a Maka, quiero empezar de 0 con ella y poder remediar los errores del pasado y me esforzaría por lograrlo nadie me la va a quitar, después de todo yo soy la mejor opción para ella.

Soul pov: Ya había terminado de atender un asunto así que ahora mismo me estaba preparando para un concierto que estábamos a punto de dar, Kid estaba afinando su guitarra y Black Star practicando en una mesa con sus baquetas hasta que el hombre nos dijo que en 5 salíamos. Cuando llego el momento de salir al escenario miles de aplausos y gritos se escucharon, no era de extrañar. Entonces empezamos a tocar:

zetsubou wa tomo de kyoufu wa onore datta  
minikui karada wa shiji desura aise zuni  
miwo tsutsumu shishuu tsugihagi dakede dekite  
shi wosae erabezu naze iki teirunodarouka

【senryo datta】【shippaisaku da】  
narabakono mi wa dousureba ii?

hito yo naze tsukutta? kono osoroshii bakemono wo  
kami ni nareruto omotte itaka?  
bakemono wo tsukutta sono shinjitsu wa kienai  
akuma sae omae wo yurushi wa shinai

hoshi katta mono wa muke rareru emi datta  
minikui karada wo dakishimete kureru dareka ga  
nuku mori wo kureru dareka ga iruto negai  
utsuro no machinaka samayotte aruki tsuzuketa

【chikazu kanaide】【korosa naide】  
kono mi aisuru mono nado inai

hito yo naze tsukutta? kono osoroshii bakemono wo  
hito no tede tsukutte naze suteru no ka?  
aisareru kono mi de soredemo iki te irukoto wo  
shiranu nara omae wo yurushi wa shinai

hito yo nara ikiruka? kono osoro shii bakemono wo  
sono mi de ajiwai nagei temiruka?  
aisa renu kyoufu wo te wo kashi teyaru  
hiki saite tsunaide ika shiteyarou

hito yo saa wakaruka? sono osoro shii bakemono no  
minikui karada wo kanji teiru ka?  
aratame te tooka hito ga tsukutta bakemono wo  
naze ano ni ano toki aisa nakatta?

Despair was my friend and terror was my being  
This ugly body is unloved even by its own creator  
Surrounded by the smell of decay, cobbled up into being  
Unable to choose even death, why am I alive?

"We didn't think it through." "It's a failure."  
If that's the case, then what to do with this body?

Human, why did you create me? This frightening monster  
Did you think you could become God?  
The fact that you have created a monster will not vanish  
Even the devil will not forgive you

What I wished for was a smiling face directed at me  
Someone who would hold this ugly body tight  
Praying that there is someone who would give me warmth  
I kept wandering in the streets

"Please don't come any closer." "Please don't kill me."  
There is no one who would love this body

Human, why did you create me? This frightening monster  
Made by human's hands, why did you then abandon it?  
Though I am unloved, I am still a living being  
If you don't know that, I will not forgive you

Human, so do you want to live? Do you want to try for yourself  
The grief of this frightening monster? The horror of being unloved  
I'll give you a hand, let's tear you up  
Patch you up, and let you live

Human, now do you see? Can you feel  
The ugly body of this frightening monster?  
Once again, let me ask you: back on that day, that time  
Why did you not love the monster you created?

Cuando finalizo el concierto nos dirigimos al camerino (N/A: se cambian juntos? O.o) para cambiarnos

Oye Soul, cuando salgamos de aquí Kid y yo vamos a beber algo. ¿Te vienes?

No Black, estoy cansado iré a casa.

¿A pensar en Maka? – eso me sorprendió ¿Dónde está el lado serio de Kid?

¿De qué estás hablando Kid? – intente salir de esta situación

No te hagas el desentendido –me dijo black – si te encanta la rubia plana

Me sonroje un poco y dije – piensa lo que quieras- me despedí de ellos y me fui de ahí.

¿Por qué me sonrojaba? Tal vez porque ellos tenían razón, al final de cuentas la niña esa me tiene completamente loco y no quiero pensar en ella, quiero estar con ella. Aunque sigo trabajando en conquistarla se que lo voy a lograr, esta es una "meta" que no me permitiré perder o abandonar.

Pensando en todas esas cosas sin darme cuenta mis pies se dirigieron a la casa de Maka (N/A: estuve tiempo pensando como él sabría la dirección de ella pero no sé cómo explicarlo u-u) Cuando estuve frente a su puerta resistí mi deseo de tocar el timbre para verla, era tarde y podría estar durmiendo. Pero no hizo falta nada justamente ella salía de la puerta con una bolsa llena de basura, al verme pareció sorprendida y me dijo:

Soul, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy de noche

Recien termine un concierto y cuando volvía a mi casa me distraje y acabe aquí

Ah, entonces pasa que esta refrescando.

Pase a su departamento, era pequeño de 2 ambientes, pero estaba muy bien decorado y distribuido, la decoración y los colores quedaban muy bien juntos y me traían una extraña sensación de paz y nostalgia.

¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? – pregunto Maka mientras serbia chocolate en una taza.

Si, gracias – lleno otra y me la extendió- sabes, tu casa me trae muchos recuerdos – dije para luego beber un poco del chocolate, estaba delicioso.

¿Qué recuerdos? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Recuerdos de mi niñez, la casa de mi abuelo era muy parecida a esta, pequeña y acogedora. Yo pasaba todas las tardes en esa casa.

¿Y eso por qué? ¿tus padres no querían que estarás en tu casa?

Hice una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de chocolate y la mire para responderle:

-No, mis padres son músicos profesionales, por giras, conciertos o poner atención en mi hermano mayor nunca estaban en casa, y si estaban era exactamente igual, estaban enfocados en lo suyo y su presencia no se sentía. – Paré un segundo- En una casa tan grande como la de mis padres estar todo el día solo para un niño era deprimente. Por eso iba a casa de mi abuelo, era el familiar al que yo era más unido y siempre la pasábamos bien juntos componiendo y tocando música juntos.

- ¿Era? – Pregunto sospechando lo que venía- eso significa que…

- Si, era. Mi abuelo falleció cuando yo tenía 13 años, en ese momento fue cuando las tardes deprimentes y solitarias en mi casa siguieron, ahora podía salir pero no tenía amigos. Siempre estaba solo. Un día decidí hacer algo diferente y Salí a caminar un rato hasta que me encontré un parque, cuando me adentre más al dicho parque escuche música, una melodía sin letra que todavía no estaba terminada. Seguí ese sonido y me encontré con dos chicos tocando, Ese día conocí a Kid y a Black Star ellos estaban formando una banda y necesitaban un vocalista y ahí entre yo. Ese fue el primer día en mucho tiempo en el que me sentí acompañado de nuevo y feliz, feliz como cuando hacia música con mi abuelo.

Estaba distraído en mis pensamientos cuando sentí dos brazos que me rodeaban el cuello y una mano que me acariciaba el cabello, tarde un poco hasta poder asimilar que se trataba de Maka, ella era quien me abrazaba.

Tranquilo, ahora nunca más estarás solo o deprimido, lo tienes a Kid, lo tienes a Black Star y…. Me tienes a mi

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras no pude hacer más que sentirme feliz, muy feliz y la abrase. La abrase como había abrazado en mi vida. Porque sabía que contaba con ella, Maka era muy especial para mí y ahora puedo pensar que yo soy aunque sea un poquito especial para ella.

Y tú tienes algo que quieras contar de tu vida?

Mmm… bueno te lo diré. Hace ya 2 años estuve una relación con un chico llamado Asura, era un chico muy bueno y yo lo amaba, todo iba muy bien al principio pero después de un tiempo mis amigos empezaron a decirme que esta relación no me hacia bien, que era mejor que terminara con él. Yo no entendía el porqué haría eso si nosotros dos íbamos muy bien. Así seguí tontamente en eso durante más tiempo todavía hasta que un día lo vi demasiado pegado y cariñoso con una chica muy linda, pelirosa, alta y de buen cuerpo que por lo que sabía se llamaba Kim y era un año mayor. Ahí fue cuando poco a poco empeze a abrir los ojos a notar lo misterioso que se portaba a veces, las llamadas que contestaba oculto o los mensajes que no leía con migo, Lo seco que eran sus " te amo" y que cunaod me besaba era de una manera brusca y sin emoción casi como si fuera por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Así que decidí sacarme la duda de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió en ese momento: revisando su celular. Dicen que "La curiosidad mato al gato" y eso es verdad, lo que yo descubrí en ese momento me mato el corazón, lo mato de una puñalada y sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo las fotos, mensajes etc… todo indicaba a lo que ya era obvio para todos menos para mí. Si, me engañaba, con Kim.

Me quede helado escuchando su historia tal vez por eso era tanto el rechazo que me tenia a mí y a la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero sabes - comento Maka cuando finalizo su historia – ahora estoy muy aliviada de haber podido abrir los ojos y terminar con él, ya que Asura solo me lastimaba.

En ese momento me pare de mi asiento, fui hacia ella y hice lo mismo que ella hizo con migo: La abrase, la abraze con la dulzura con la que hace tiempo no abrazaba a nadie y le dije al oído

– Yo nunca te lastimaría.

Entonces ella levanto la cabeza mirándome sorprendida para luego simplemente regalarme una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Baje un poco la mirada hacia sus labios, rojizos, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, todavía sonriendo, perfectos… ¿Qué si tenía tentación de besarlos? Claro que la tenia, y decidei correr el riesgo me fui acercando a ella lentamente rozando sus labios, viendo como me miraba sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas…

**FIN POR AHORA (soy muy malota y se las dejo ahí) pero si les gusto y me dejan un rewier la conti la subiré a más tardar el lunes PROMETIDO!**

**Respondiendo rewiers:**

**Yumary-chan 27 : **Estoy muy feliz porque te haya gustado n_n espero que esta cantidad de Soul po Maka sea suficiente por ahora, pero como arriba dice en el próximo la seguiré con mucho más si recibo sus comentarios que tanto me han ayudado :33 No me amenaces D: soy joven para morir :c

**Sliper-moon: **Eso es verdad! No sé cómo no puse a tocar a soul of stars antes D: pero tu comentario me lo recordó XD y claro :33 somos de mente abiertas o3o en fin, Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado :333 espero que este te guste.

**AzhurithaX:** Emm la canción que escribió maka es de Vocaloid pero la del comienzo es papermoon (opening 2 de Soul Eater) . Sobre lo de la frase es verdad me parece que pega bastante con la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario nwn.

**JossySanxhez:** Aww Gracias :DD espero que te guste la canción que elegí para soul of star :3

**BUENO espero que les haya gustado y prometido : Si este cap tiene éxito la continuación la subo o mañana o el lunes. **

**Yin Kagamine Fuera! ^^**


End file.
